1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a service providing system with an automatic transaction apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the following system is provided. That is, when a customer of a banking facility such as a bank, a cooperative bank, a post office, or a consumer finance company performs a financial transaction such as deposition, withdrawal, updating of a passbook, balance inquiry, transfer, transfer between accounts, transmission of money, or time and saving deposit setting uses an automatic transaction apparatus such as an ATM (Automatic Teller Machine) or a CD (Cash Dispenser) at a branch, i.e., a branch office, of the banking facility, not only information related to designation of an operating method of the automatic transaction apparatus and a financial transaction such as a transacted amount on a display screen of the automatic transaction apparatus, but also additional information such as a message from the financial institution to the customer, an advertisement, and a notification are displayed.
In this case, when the customer who comes to the branch office inserts a card such as a cash card into a card handing section of the automatic transaction apparatus to execute a financial transaction, the automatic transaction apparatus communicates with a host computer to execute a financial process selected by the customer. For example, when the customer operates the automatic transaction apparatus in the bank to perform balance inquiry and then ends the operation, after a message “This bank has started new AA service since on February 2. Please use this service.” is displayed on a display screen, the screen returns to the initial screen.
When a trouble occurs in the automatic transaction apparatus, a message “I'm sorry for impossible transaction. Please come to the counter during business hours.” is displayed on a display screen to lead the customer to the counter. In this case, even though a trouble such as failure in the automatic transaction apparatus occurs, the customer can do an appropriate action according to the message of the automatic transaction apparatus.
In recent years, a CRM (Customer Relationship Management) system is adopted to make it possible to form a message having contents corresponding to respective customers. In this case, a message based on information related to basic attributes such as the address, name, age, type of business, income, and family structure of each customer and information such as a history related to accounting transactions performed by each customer in the past is formed to make it possible to show the message to the customer.
In this manner, the financial institution can provide a service such as a service that can timely show a message related to a financial product having contents suitable for each customer for the customer. Furthermore, an appropriate service such as a message having an expression suitable for each customer can be provided for the customer. A customer can enjoy a friendly appropriate service with respect to a financial product having contents suitable for the customer without receiving an unnecessary service such as an unnecessary message.